Big Wolf On Campus
by Lady Suki
Summary: This is a fic about ware-wolfs. It switches from Duo's point of veiw to Wufei's. you can tell which way it goes!! Enjoy!!
1. The Begining

Big Wolf On Campus:  
  
Suki: Okay, I was advised to put up Disclaimers for this fic, so here they are!  
  
Riniki: Okay, Suki does not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.  
  
Asimi: She does not own Big Wolf On Campus.  
  
Suki: This story has nothing to do with the show that is on ABC Family.  
  
Riniki: This fic is dedicated to Rel!  
  
Asimi: She was the first to read this when it was just written out!!  
  
Suki: Thanks to her, it's up here now!!  
  
All: And now with all that said, we proudly present our fic!!!  
Big Wolf On Campus: By: Lady Suki  
  
I could feel my body begin to wolf-out, and that's never a good thing! Have you ever seen a true ware-wolf? Well, we don't look a thing like those things you see on the TV. We're big, hairy, strong, and ruthless. It's even worse when the thing was originally an inpatient, Chinese, Warrior. That's when the "saving hand", as I call it, came. It rested gently on my shoulder, stopping and reversing the change. I'd have to talk to Duo later. I swear that onna Sally Po was always getting under my skin. I turned my head, and gave him a thankful smile. Duo nodded his head ever so slightly. So little that the bitch would not notice. The onna continued to rant, and Duo's hand never left my shoulder.  
  
"Thanks for saving me earlier." I said. Even now, two hours after the incident, I could still feel the calm running though my blood. "It was no problem." He told me. What was that in Duo's eyes? Loathing? Caring? Love? Why had I thought of that last one? Was it because I, too, was feeling more for Duo than just simple friendship? "Are you okay, Wu-Man? You don't look so good." Duo said as he stepped closer to me. "Really?" Duo just nodded his head. Why wouldn't I look so good? Oh, right, I hadn't feed for a long time. My ware-wolf part hadn't, anyway. "When's the last time you fed?" Duo asked. Even as he talked, he was pulling his hair to the side, to expose the pale skin of his neck. "Duo, I . . . I . . . I can't!" I managed to protest. Duo just shook his head. "No, Fei. If you don't feed soon, you're gonna die, and I don't want you to." Duo argued. I glanced at his neck, and licked my lips. I couldn't hold back anymore, and I slowly moved towards Duo. I kissed his neck, and ran my tongue over the soft skin. Then, ever so slowly and carefully, I dug my fangs into his neck. I was met by a steady flow of blood. Duo moaned, and if I had been able to smile, I would have. Then I felt Duo's knees buckle, and I realized that my fangs had slipped deeper into his neck. I carefully pulled my fangs out, wiped my mouth on my sleeve, and picked up Duo. "I'm sorry." I said. I realized that my voice was deep and rusty. Duo just smiled, wrapped his arms around my neck, and snuggled up to me. I was a little surprised. "Duo . . ." I whispered. He looked up at me, and managed a weak smile. "It's okay, Wufei. I think that brought us closer together." Than he gave me a teeth showing smile. I started to smile back, but when I saw his face and teeth, I gasped. "Duo! I . . . you . . . what happened!" I shouted. "What?" he asked in an unsure manner. "Your teeth! They're fangs!" I yelled. Duo jumped up, and ran into the bathroom. "Oh my God! What's happening to me?!?!?" Duo yelled.  
  
Suki: Tell us how you liked the first of a new fic!! 


	2. The Change

Big Wolf On Campus:  
  
Suki: Everything said in ht first chapter goes for here too!  
  
Riniki: Hey!!! This is being put here for Dreamweaver! Wufei and Duo ARE ware-wolfs. I decided that I didn't want my fic to be like all the others, so instead of just eating raw meat, they have to drink fresh blood.  
  
Asimi: We hope that this clears things up for you!!!  
Big Wolf On Campus: By: Lady Suki  
  
I felt really weak. Wufei had explained to me that since he hadn't drained all of my blood, that he had turned me into a wolf like him.  
  
"Duo . . . you have to feed in order to live! If you don't, then you'll die!" Wufei exclaimed as I tried to stand, and fell again. I stubbornly shook my head. "I will not be reduced to some parasite that is forced to live off of the life-force of others!" I said in my rebellious way. Even as I spoke those words, I could fell my new fangs begin to extend. I licked my lips as I literally heard Wufei's pulse rushing through his veins. "Come on Duo! You helped my when I was in trouble, and now it's my turn to help you!" Duo gave me no chance to argue. He gathered me into his arms, and pressed his neck to my lips. "Drink." He commanded me. I felt the last shred of resistance break. I Drained as much blood as I needed. "Now, we are even, Duo." He told me. I just looked at him. I couldn't believe that the thing I despised most was what I was becoming. "Fei, what will happen if we get captured? Will they feed us?" I asked, even though I felt that I already knew the answer. As I spoke, I threw my arms around Wufei's neck. "Well, they probably won't feed us, because they would want to see how long it would take our wolf bodies to die. They would probably perform a lot of tests on us." He told me bluntly. I loved that he softened the blow for me. Wasn't that nice of him?  
  
At least he tried to soften that one, but when it came to feeding, he was a monster. He taught me where the best place to find good blood was, where to bite, and how to get the person to get them to let you bite them. Well, as easy as he made it seem, it's not!! Now I know this, so I haven't fed in two days. Trust me, that's so not a good thing!  
  
Suki: hahahahahahahhaha!!!! You all have to wait to read the next chapter!! Hahahqahahahhahahahah!!!!!  
  
Riniki: Sorry about her, she had a little too much sugar today!!!  
  
Asimi: Until next time!!!! 


End file.
